


Against the Wall

by ordinaryorbit



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinaryorbit/pseuds/ordinaryorbit
Summary: Things Sonny loves about Rafael.





	Against the Wall

Sonny loves Rafael in court, not a hair out of place and in command of the room, with the jurors' attention held rapt.

Sonny loves Rafael at the precinct, brash and argumentative, issuing directives.

But just as much, Sonny loves Rafael like this, up against the wall, needy for him and him alone.

Sonny nudges Rafael's feet apart a bit wider, as much as he can with the way Rafael's trousers are pooled around his thighs.  Pulled just low enough to bare that beautiful ass.

Sonny loves hearing Rafael argue a motion, laying out his points to persuade the judge.

Sonny also loves making Rafael persuade him.  

"Convince me why I should give you my fingers." 

Rafael only has to consider his argument for a moment.  "Point one: putting your fingers inside me will lead to a mutually pleasurable experience for both of us.  Precedent supports this argument, as every time you have done so in the past it has led to a happy ending."

Before Rafael even has to proceed to point two, Sonny rewards him with a slick finger.  Rafael sighs in relief before pushing back against him, trying to take it deeper.

"Easy there cowboy."  Sonny puts his other hand to Rafael's back, keeping him in place against the wall.  The fabric of Rafael's vest is silky to the touch. Sonny inserts a second finger, but keeps both shallow.  The same with the third.

Sonny loves how Rafael can be self-reflective at work, allowing himself to be proven wrong.  He never lets his ego, big as it may be, come before the facts or the case.

Sonny also loves making Rafael recount his benign misdeeds to him at home.  

"Tell me why you don't deserve my cock yet."

"Hmmm."  Sonny can tell that Rafael is wracking his brain.  "I didn't do the dishes last night even though it was my turn, because I was working on my closing argument."

The truth, and Rafael knows it too, is that Sonny would gladly do an infinite array of chores on his behalf if it meant supporting Rafael in his goals.  But they need an excuse, and for now this will do.

"That's right, you neglected your chores, and now the dishes are piling up."

Sonny loves Rafael's expansive vocabulary, and the way his mind and tongue can instantaneously summon words Sonny has never even heard of.  Before the two of them were together, Sonny took to looking up the words afterwards in the dictionary, so that he could share that knowledge, if nothing more, with Rafael.

When they're in private like this, and the burden of erudition (dictionary word right there) has been lifted from Rafael's shoulders, Sonny loves to elicit other types of words from him.  

"And what does that make you, for failing to do the dishes?"

Rafael rests his forehead against the wall, and even though Sonny can't see his face, he knows he's blushing.

"Naughty," Rafael murmurs.

"I can't quite hear you, can you say that a bit louder?  And none of these one-word answers, please."

Rafael gives a scoff.  "Next you'll be asking me to give you an example of the word in a full sentence, like some sort of spelling bee."

"Good idea, why don't you use it in a sentence for me.  As it pertains to you."

Rafael gives a world-weary sigh, then clears his throat.  "Naughty. Not doing the dishes makes Rafael a naughty boy."

"That's right.  And it means you have to wait to have me."

Rafael clenches around Sonny's fingers as they withdraw, trying to keep them in place.

Sonny pulls the plug out of his pocket, where he'd stashed it when they'd first gotten home and he'd gone into the bedroom for supplies.  Now he runs it down Rafael's back and across his hole.

Rafael lets out a moan and presses his hands harder against the wall, as if he could grasp onto the smooth surface.

"Can I put this inside you?" Sonny asks as he lubes it up, seeking confirmation even as Rafael's body pushes back in search of the protrusion.

"Yes you can."

"This is going to keep you nice and open for me."  Which is really just stating the obvious, something that Rafael would normally call him out for, but Sonny knows that in this case Rafael likes it.

Rafael pants as Sonny carefully works the plug inside him.  Once it's fully sheathed, Sonny gives the knob at the end a twist, finally providing Rafael the stimulation he's been craving.

"Yes, just like that Sonny, do it again."

Sonny obliges, giving one more twist before releasing his grip.  

He goes to wash his hands.  When he gets back Rafael is still spread against the wall, hips wiggling a bit as he adjusts to the new fullness.

Sonny pulls up Rafael's briefs and then does the same to his trousers.  He tucks the shirt in, zips Rafael up, and reattaches the suspender clips that had been left to hang forlornly down from under Rafael's vest.

"Let's do those dishes together while we're waiting," Sonny says.  "I'll wash and you can dry."

Rafael hums his approval at this arrangement, obviously pleased that he has managed to avoid the hardest part of the job. 

There are so many things that Sonny loves about Rafael, from his soaring intellect to his soft body to the surprising heart hidden beneath his blunt exterior.

But this, this is what Sonny loves best of all.  Being next to Rafael in companionable silence, because they don't need words between them to communicate.  Whether it's side by side at work, sitting in bed together reading, or stood at the kitchen sink doing dishes as they are right now.

Of course, the sheen of arousal that's currently gracing Rafael's face makes it even better. As does the involuntary little gasp Rafael emits each time his movements jostle the plug inside him.  

Finally the last dish and pot are put away.

"Let's see how you're doing," Sonny says.  He uses one hand to prod at the base of the plug through Rafael's trousers, while testing his hardness with the other.

Rafael thrusts back and forth erratically between the hand on his groin and the one on his ass, his composure slipping.

"Sonny, _please_.  This is what it's doing to me having that plug inside of me, but it's not even half as good as you."

It's flattery, sure, but Sonny can tell from Rafael's eyes that he means it.  

There's surely no reason to keep Rafael waiting any longer, or Sonny himself for that matter.

"Then let's adjourn to the bedroom, love," Sonny says as he undoes the apron embroidered with his name, moving to hang it on the wall next to the stove.

"Thank goodness, I thought you were never going to get us there," Rafael says as he undoes his own embroidered apron and hangs it on the hook next to Sonny's.

Side by side, right where they belong.


End file.
